Modern hearing aids are capable of receiving an audio signal directly from an audio source, such as a wireless communication device. For example, a hearing aid may contain an integrated T-coil component to receive the audio signal from the wireless communication device over a magnetic field. Due to the nature of wireless communication, T-coil technology is regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”), which requires wireless communication devices implementing T-coil functionality to be thoroughly tested to ensure compatibility and compliance with FCC regulations. However, no method currently exists to provide testing of T-coil compatibility associated with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) signal. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current testing technologies.